Keep Holding On
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Much later in their lives, they'll look back and shrug, remarking that it takes a village to raise a child. A series of related but non-chronological flash fic vignettes. Focus on the characters Quinn and Rachel; elements of Finn/Quinn/Rachel/Puck
1. Just Hold a Smile

**Title:** Keep Holding On

**Fandom:** Glee

**Genre:** Family, Romance, Friendship, Angst

**Status:** WIP

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** mainly focused on Quinn and Rachel with plenty of mentions of Puck and Finn; potentially elements of couplings between all four characters

**Rating:** overall, T

**Spoilers:** through 1.06 "Vitamin D;" AU afterwards but with mentions or references to songs and possibly situations

**Summary:** Much later in their lives, they'll look back and shrug, remarking that it takes a village to raise a child. A series of related but non-chronological flash fic vignettes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from FOX's Glee whatsoever. Playing in the sandbox; please, don't sue me. Nor do I own any songs or lyrics used.

**Note: **Originally, I had planned for the series title to be "Never Say Never" after the song by The Fray with the title for each installment being a line from the song. Then I saw the clip of the Glee cast performing Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On" and I decided to change it. Title for each installment will come from either song. Also, since this story is composed of vignettes that simply take place in the same universe, dealing with specific characters, I have no end planned so there will be no cliffhangers. Each part can be read as an individual story but some may have references to other parts.

* * *

Just Hold a Smile

The first time Quinn Fabray felt guilty about the false reality she'd created was when Finn gave her his tattered baby blanket. For a split second, she had started to falter but then she realized that she'd made the right decision. Finn was going to be such a good father.

She knew he wasn't truly happy or excited about the baby, but then again, neither was she. Yet he was trying. He was there for her. He was there for her in ways she never expected.

She's thirteen weeks into her pregnancy, out of the danger zone, when she finally decides that she has to tell her parents. She doesn't tell Finn because she thinks they'll take it slightly better if he's not there. She prays harder than she ever has in her life—harder than when she was waiting for the results of her home pregnancy test.

Her father is furious and calls her fornicator and a wanton whore. Her mother just cries. She expected something like this. What she doesn't expect is her father telling her to pack a bag and get out.

She also didn't expect to retort, "But Jesus loved whores, Daddy. Remember Mary Magdalene?" as the tears begin to roll down her face.

He looks pained for a moment before telling her that right now he can't stand to look at her and storming out of the living room. That is what causes her to cry in earnest. She looks at her mother, who's hanging her head in her hands, "Mommy?"

Her mother lifts her head and Quinn can see in the disappointment in her eyes. Her mother starts to open her mouth then presses her lips together before shaking her head.

Quinn just stares out into space for a minute, processing what has just happened. Her chin trembles and she inhales sharply. She swallows, turns, and heads upstairs to her bedroom to pack a suitcase. The tears steadily run down her face as she packs several things: some clothes, her diary, a family portrait, her teddy bear, and Finn's baby blanket. She has her backpack on her shoulder and a suitcase in her hand as she descends the stairs. Her mother is still crying on the sofa.

Quinn holds her head high, "Mommy?" Her mother looks up, startled. "I love you. And I'm sorry."

Again, her mother starts to say something but all that comes out is a choked sob.

It takes everything inside of her for Quinn to not breakdown. She repeats, "I'm sorry," before walking out the door. As she walks to her car she switches to autopilot. She doesn't remember driving to Finn's, only him opening the door for her to immediately collapse in a fit of tears in his arms.

Sitting at the dining room table with Finn and his mother, she rehashes what just happened with her parents, barely realizing that this is the first that Finn's mother has heard of the pregnancy. When she finishes her story, Finn's mother reaches out and places her hand over her own and offers to let Quinn stay there.

It is the second time that Quinn feels guilty about this whole situation.


	2. I Wish You Were Here

**Disclaimer:** See part one for all pertinent information.

**Note: **Since I'm not exactly sure what's going on with the timeline of the show, I'm going with Quinn being due in June 2010, having gotten pregnant in late August or early September 2009. Rachel being a sophomore will place her graduating from William McKinley High in 2012.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!

* * *

I Wish You Were Here

Rachel's only been in New York twenty-four hours and she already misses her family. She misses her dads a little but not nearly as much as she misses the others.

It wasn't until she'd gotten her first acceptance letter from the college division of Julliard, offering her a spot in their drama department that she realized that leaving Lima would mean leaving Finn and Quinn and Puck and Rosanna, the four people who held her heart. Then she got a letter along with a scholarship offer for Julliard's music program. This was one of the goals she'd spent her life striving for and she was no longer sure that she wanted it.

The first person she told was Quinn one day when they're at the park with Rosanna. Quinn is the only one she told about her doubts concerning Julliard because Quinn made her come to her senses.

The blonde frowned as Rachel explained her reasons and when she had finished, Quinn was glaring at her. She shakes her head, "You have to go. This is your dream."

Rachel gazed at the toddler playing in the sandbox, "But that was before I realized how important being a part of Rosanna's life is to me. I can't stand the thought of not being here to watch her grow up."

Quinn shut her eyes and steeled herself. "You're not her mother, Rachel, I am. It's not your job or your duty or your responsibility to be there for her."

Then it had been Rachel's turn to frown as she looked at Quinn, "Yes, but consider how detrimental it could be to her psychological development if I leave. She could develop trust issues and a fear of abandonment."

"I don't think that you following your dreams is going to do any damage _my_ daughter, Rachel. I happen to have her best interests at heart and I will do anything in my power to protect her. I never asked for you help so stop trying to raise my child for me." Quinn didn't want to be harsh with her but it had been necessary. She knows how attached Rachel is to Rosanna but she is not going to let her waste her life baby-sitting and doing community theatre. "Look, I appreciate everything you've done for us over the past couple of years—you've been the best friend I could have ever asked for—but now you need to get on with your life. You need to live your own life. I don't need you to take care of me."

They had both sat in silence for a few minutes, each holding back tears.

Rachel swallowed, "I suppose you're right, Quinn; you have matured exponentially and are quite competent and capable as a mother. And it is my dream to be recognized by the rest of the world as the star that I have always been."

Quinn smiled, "It's the best thing for you. Man hands."

The two laughed and never mentioned the conversation again. Later that day, Rachel went home and mailed in her deposit check, officially joining the music department of Julliard.

Rachel never told her or anyone else that she was scared that she'd fall apart without the system of support that had been formed in and outside of Glee Club. She never told anyone that she was afraid that when she came home for breaks that everything would be different, that somehow she'd go back to being on the outside looking in.

She feels alone in her new room at Julliard; her roommate, a dancer, is out at some party. And so, Rachel sits on her bed and stares at a framed picture of her, Quinn, Rosanna, Puck, and Finn from Rosanna's second birthday that summer. She places the picture on the desk beside her bed and gets on her laptop. She Skype's Quinn; seeing her smiling brightly with Rosanna on her lap, reaching towards Rachel's face on the screen calms her.

"Yeah, Rosie, there's Aunt Rachel," Quinn coos to the toddler.

When Quinn looks back at the screen, Rachel grins at her, "Thank you."

Her smile widens and Rosanna giggles.


	3. Younger Now Than We Were Before

**Note:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

* * *

Younger Now Than We Were Before

Noah Puckerman remembers the first and only time he's ever kissed another guy. Really kissed another guy. It was the weekend that Rachel graduated from Julliard and The Core Four, as they were referred to during their final years of high school, was out celebrating. Puck's mom was watching Rosanna for the weekend and had told them to have as much fun as they wanted without doing anything too stupid or reckless and gave him a pointed look.

Puck, Finn, and Quinn had driven out to New York the day before Rachel's graduation. She had offered them "lodging"—her wording—in her small loft apartment, the first six months of the lease having been paid for by her fathers as a graduation present. The next night after the ceremony, the four of them went out to dinner before hitting a few clubs to dance and get drunk. At last call, they all piled into a taxi and went back to Rachel's.

Rachel and Quinn had both pouted and asked if Puck and Finn would be "ever so chivalrous" and get them some water and maybe make them some BLTs before the young women stumbled, giggling, to Rachel's bedroom on the upper level. Puck had to grab Finn's sleeve and pull him—he'd been content to watch the girls as they attempted to ascend the stairs—towards the kitchenette.

Nearly thirty minutes later, after Puck and Finn have finally figured out how to work the high tech stove, they carried a tray with a pitcher of water and glasses on it and a platter of sandwiches. As they climbed the stairs, they didn't hear either Rachel or Quinn and assumed that they've both fallen asleep. Finn, who was in front of him, stopped dead in his tracks.

Puck nudged him with his elbow, "Dude, move."

Finn looked over his shoulder at him, shock evident on his face, as well as a slight smirk. Finn turned his head and went up a few more steps, enough for Puck to step up and see the mother of his child and his on-again off-again, currently off-again, girlfriend making out. Without saying a word, dumbfounded, Puck turned and went down the stairs, placed the platter in the coffee table, and sat on the sofa. Finn joined him a moment later, putting the tray on the table.

Puck was sure that they had all heard the whispers and rumors in high school about the orgies that they were supposedly having. And if anyone had asked him if he ever wanted to see two chicks making out, he's sure that he would have said, "Hell yes." But these weren't two chicks—it was Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. And then he wondered if it was the first time that it's happened. As he thought about it, he realized that he'd be more surprised if it was than it if wasn't.

Finn pulled him from his thought, "That was pretty hot."

Puck just looked at him. "Are you crazy? I'd much rather they be making out with us than with each other."

Finn shrugged and grinned goofily, "Yeah, but it's still pretty hot. Do you supposed Rachel still has her camera?"

"Dude, how drunk are you?"

"Very." He pauses. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to kiss another guy?"

Puck quickly moved away from Finn, "What the hell, man?!"

Finn's eyes widened, "No, I just meant—you know, haven't you ever wondered?"

"No, I haven't."

"I have. In high school. Kurt had a crush on me."

"Anyone would have had to be deaf, dumb, and blind to have not known that Hummel was hot for you."

"I think we should do it. You know, just to see what it feels like."

"You have lost your mind. I am not kissing you or any other guys."

"We're drunk. Besides, if you can't kiss your best friend, who can you kiss?"

"Shit, you are not going to let this go, are you?"

Finn gave him another of his goofy grins.

Puck sighed, "Fine. But no tongue."

The words had barely left Puck's mouth when Finn's lips were on his. Finn's lips were dry and soft, surprisingly soft. Puck would never be able to explain why he'd reached up and placed a hand behind Finn's head, ready to deepen their kiss, before the alcohol induced fog in his brain cleared a little and he pulled back.

That stupid, goofy grin was still on Finn's face, "See? That wasn't so bad. We're totally not gay."

Suddenly, harmonized laughter rang out and they both looked up to see Quinn and Rachel leaning over the banister, laughing at them.

It was at that exact moment that Puck decided to never get drunk with Finn Hudson ever again.


	4. When it Comes to the Truth

**Notes:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information. This part technically isn't a flash fic (300 to 1000 words) since it's over 1,000 words.

Again, much thanks to everyone who's reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!

* * *

When it Comes to the Truth

Puck sits with Quinn and four year old Rosanna, who's running a fever of 103.1 and covered in red splotches, in the emergency room waiting area. Finn is driving from Columbus as soon as he gets out from his mid-term. Rachel alternates texting Puck and Quinn every ten minutes for an update. Rosanna's never had a fever over 102 and Quinn hasn't been this scared since she went into premature labor.

Twenty-three weeks in and Quinn was in the hospital, hooked up to an IV of Magnesium Sulfate to stop her labor. She was admitted eleven hours ago and the doctor is confident that they've stopped the contractions but she'll have to stay overnight so that they can monitor her.

Finn and Rachel sat next to each other in the waiting room, across from Puck, who was sitting a few seats down from Quinn's parents. The other members of Glee had left hours ago. It wasn't until the middle of rehearsal that Quinn had realized that the sporadic bouts of pain she'd been having since early that morning were contractions. Mr. Schuester had done his best impersonation of a chicken with its head cut off as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Once the fear and panic set in, the truth about the baby's paternity came spilling out of Quinn in a flood of words and tears, right there in front of the entire Glee Club. She wasn't sure she had ever planned on telling anyone the truth but she was certain that if she had, it wouldn't have been like this.

The tight grip that Finn had on her hand loosened before his hand slowly slipped away from hers as the truth set in. Quinn's vision had been blurred with tears but she could make out the devastation on both his and Rachel's faces. Rachel had stepped away from Puck, who wore a mixture of anger and concern on his face. It had been Mr. Shue who had stepped in and tried to calm her down as the others stood or sat in stunned silence.

Puck had hesitated before getting into the back of the ambulance; the rest of Glee had carpooled to the hospital.

Quinn's parents were the first to visit her. As they had waited for an update on Quinn's condition, their pastor had spoken to them about forgiveness, God's grace, and hidden blessings. Both of her parents asked her for her forgiveness. Her father asked her to come back home while her mother stroked her hair.

Shortly after Mr. and Mrs. Fabray had went in to see Quinn, Finn stood and quietly addressed Rachel, "Tell her I'm glad the baby's okay," before leaving, walking past Puck as if he wasn't even there.

The tension permeated the space between Puck and Rachel as they were left alone in the waiting area. Rachel spoke first, her voice steady and cool, "Did you know?"

He lifted his head to look at her, "Yeah."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty at this juncture of our relationship. You and I are through."

There was no point in arguing with her so he just nodded his head in acquiescence.

She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them as she continued, "I think it would be best if we go back to not being on speaking terms. I accept that as members of New Directions we will be forced to interact but outside of that, I would prefer if there was no contact between us."

"Rachel—" The way she looked at him then, he half-expected fire to shoot from her eyes.

"It's not like anything that happened between us was real. It was subterfuge, remember? I will admit that it was fun for a while but now it's over. Clearly, Quinn and Finn will not make it over this hurdle in their relationship. Our goal has been accomplished."

Puck knew that Rachel Berry had never hated anyone in her life but he was positive that that was exactly what she was feeling for him right then. "I do care about you, Berry."

She shook her head; she refused to cry over Noah Puckerman, "Don't. Just don't. I will not allow you to make yourself feel better at my expense."

Quinn's parents returned to the waiting room before Puck had a chance to say anything. Rachel had jumped up and headed straight for Quinn's room. The first thing Rachel said as the door swung shut behind her was, "Finn left." There had been a glimmer of hope left in Quinn that died when she heard that. "He wanted me to tell you that he's glad the baby's okay."

Quinn scoffed, "It that the only reason you stuck around? To play messenger pigeon?"

"I stuck around because even though the nicest thing I could possibly say about you right now is that you're a deceitful bitch, I want you to know that I cherished what I thought was friendship between us, even if you didn't."

"We were friends."

Rachel nodded her head and started to leave. She paused, her hand on the door knob. Not looking back, "I am mad at you Quinn, not because you hurt me but because you hurt Finn. You broke his heart."

"I know."

Rachel walked out of her room, glanced at Puck who was leaning against the wall by the door, lifted her head and strutted away.

Puck didn't say much. Asked how she was doing. Asked about the baby.

Quinn looked completely miserable. "We've made a terrible mess."

"No, Quinn, we fucked up." Puck paced around the room several times. He was pissed at Quinn, he was pissed at Finn, and he was pissed at Rachel. Hell, he was pissed at the world. He felt like hitting something so he put his fist through the wall, bruising his knuckles. "Sonofabitch!" he howled in pain.

Laughter bubbled out of Quinn, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped, clutching his hand.

"You should probably get that checked out." She was doing a bad job of trying not to laugh.

"Yeah."

After Puck left, she laughed hard. She laughed until the tears returned.

Sometime in the middle of the night Mr. Schuester's crazy wife snuck in to check on the baby.

Quinn had been on a roll doling at the heartache. Might as well keep the ball rolling. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Schuester, but I don't think I can give you my baby."

The older woman's eyes went all crazy—well, crazier than usual, "You have to! We have a deal!"

"I know and I know how desperate you are but I realized something today, when I thought I might lose the baby. I prayed to God and I didn't ask him to take her. I begged him not to take her from me. I love her. And I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

"But what about _your_ life, Quinn? Think about your future. Think about what's left of your youth. Do you really want to be saddled with a child?"

"No, I don't, but that's something I should have thought about before I had sex. I have to start taking responsibility for my actions. I can't just pretend that I'm not having a baby. And how would I explain to everyone when I'm no longer pregnant and there's no baby?"

"How am I supposed to explain to my husband when I don't have a baby?"

Quinn knew it sounded callous, and honestly, she didn't care, "I don't know but that's not my problem, Mrs. Schuester. What I do know is that I'm tired of lying and pretending. Aren't you tired, too, Mrs. Schuester?"

Quinn swore that she could see the older woman's heart break into a million pieces before she slunk out of the room, devastated. Even still, for the first time in months, Quinn felt a sense of peace settle over her.

Puck and Quinn, as well as Finn and Rachel, are relieved, albeit a bit surprised, when Rosanna is diagnosed with scarlet fever, brought on by a severe case of strep throat.


	5. Hear Me When I Say

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for most pertinent information. I do not own the lyrics (nor the music) to the song "Untouched" by The Veronicas.

**Note: **I am overwhelmed by the number of people who have added this story to their alerts! It really means a lot to me that people are enjoying this series. :-D

* * *

Hear Me When I Say…

Quinn Fabray has always been a fighter. She has never lacked determination. Even when she had lost the people that she cared about and felt alone. If there was anything that she learned during her time as a Cheerio from Sue Sylvester, it was how to take advantage of any situation placed in front of her.

Mr. Schuester decided that they needed to work more on duets and set up a workshop of sorts. He randomly picked names out of a hat he borrowed from Mercedes and stated that under no circumstances would any pairs be able to switch partners. They all knew why he'd said that. The entire group still felt the tension between Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel weeks later. Quinn and Rachel ended up paired together while Finn was paired with Brittany and Puck with Artie.

Rachel was civil towards her, the same way she'd been for the last couple of weeks. Barely making eye contact and always staying at least an arm's length away. She agreed to let Quinn pick the song. Quinn looked her straight in the eye when she had handed her the lyrics. Rachel skimmed over the lyrics. "Really, Quinn? I doubt very much that Finn will welcome your advances."

She shook her hair back, "It's not just for Finn. I read that the artist's interpretation can change the meaning. It doesn't have to be a romantic longing, it can be a platonic longing, too. Haven't you ever missed someone, Rachel? Maybe a friend? Or someone you thought was a friend?"

"You mean do I miss you. I would be lying if I said no but you know that. It takes time to deal with a betrayal of such magnitude as yours, Quinn Fabray." She looked down, "I'm not sure I'm ready to be your friend again. But, one day, I think I will be."

It's all Quinn could ask for. She felt a spark of hope when she saw Rachel's eyes soften and a small smile playing on her lips. If Rachel can forgive her someday, well, then maybe Finn can, too.

"I have this idea for the song, I've had it ever since Mr. Schue started talking about this. We either use one mike or two mikes close together and simple choreography that conveys the sentiment of the song."

"I think you should sing lead," Rachel said.

Quinn shook her head a little, "No. I was thinking that we would alternate. Besides, you have a much stronger voice than I do."

"I am well aware of the quality of my voice, thank you very much. However, since you have such a strong attachment to this song, I think that you should sing most of the lead vocals. Lacking the emotional association, I wouldn't be able to do it nearly as much justice."

The ice broken, over the next week, Quinn and Rachel began to rebuild their friendship as they rehearsed.

The day of the performances arrived. Rachel had wanted more in the way of choreography so Quinn wore a head mike and Rachel would be using a hand mike and stand for most of the number. Their costumes were simple; Quinn wore an empire wrap navy blue maternity dress and a pair of ballet flats, for the sake of her aching back, and Rachel wore a short-sleeved silver-gray blouse and a pair of black slacks with Mary Jane pumps.

None of the Gleeks knew what to expect but it definitely wasn't what they got. A few of the guys knew that there was a such thing as a pregnancy fetish but none of them had understood what a guy could find so sexy about a noticeably pregnant woman until Quinn performed with Rachel.

_I go ooh ooh_

_You go aah ahh_

_La la la la, Ah la la la  
I can la la la la la la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get  
What I want don't stop  
Gimme gimme gimme what you got got  
'Cuz I can't wait wait wait  
Anymore more more more_

Their performance started out innocently enough. Both girls stood by the microphone as they sang before Quinn twirled away. She mimed talking to a stoic Rachel, as she sang, dancing around her.

_Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cuz right now you're the only thing  
That's makin' any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn  
What they say or what they think think  
'Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye)_

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm at the elbow before running her hand down to Quinn's, lacing her fingers through the blonde's, and pulled her into a tango during the chorus. The sensuality of the dance was heightened by the two sharing Quinn's head mike during the chorus.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Rachel dipped her. Quinn brought her hand up to stroke Rachel's face and stopped, her hand hovering by Rachel's cheek.

_Untouched un  
And I need you so much_

They broke apart, Rachel grabbed the hand mike, and they both began playing to the audience and each other as they sang.

_See you breathe you I want to be you  
Ah la la la, Ah la la la  
You can take take t-t-take take time time  
To live live the way  
You gotta gotta live your life  
Gimme gimme gimme all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness  
I want it more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong  
Or wrong or right  
'Cuz in the end it's only you and me_

Quinn lingered around Finn, who squirmed around his seat and refused to make eye contact with her, while Rachel only brushed by Puck, she had let her eyes meet his before she had intentionally directed her gaze at Finn. She allowed herself a momentary satisfied smirk at Puck's jealous glare. After they had made their way through their audience, Quinn and Rachel made their way back to center stage. Rachel placed the hand mike back in the stand. They faced each other as they stood on either side of the microphone.

_'Cuz in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be  
So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down down)_

Again, Rachel pulled Quinn into a tango for the finale.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Rachel spun Quinn away from her.

_Untouched un untouched  
Untouched un_

As the music faded, they were at separate ends of the stage, reaching out towards one another, before dropping their heads and arms.

With the exception of Finn, they received a standing ovation from the rest of Glee.

Quinn bit her lip nervously before she turned to look at Rachel. The brunette's smile was blinding. Reaffirmed, Quinn held her head high and smiled. Finn Hudson might not ever be hers again but she'd be damned if she would let him just walk out of her life. She got Rachel back and she'd get him too.


	6. Pull It Together, Together Again

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note: **I'd like to think that eventually Quinn would have a part-time gig as assistant coach to the Cheerios as Sue gets older and devotes more time to spreading her fabulous snark on an international level in such a way that would involve a book deal and speaking tour.

This chapter has bits or hints/implications of Finn/Rachel, Finn/Quinn, Puck/Quinn, Puck/Rachel, & Quinn/Rachel. Something for for just about everyone!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!

* * *

Pull It Together, Together Again

It's always had the potential to get messy, especially once Rachel moved back to Lima after the closing of her first show in New York. For some reason the four of them thought it was a brilliant idea to buy a house together. It was fodder for the gossipmongers, they all knew on some level but they didn't care. They weren't going to break up Rosanna's family just because a town full of small-minded simpletons couldn't comprehend, let alone understand, their bond.

One midsummer evening, Puck and Finn had sat on the back deck, drinking a couple of beers while Quinn and Rachel were out watching some chick flick and Rosanna was spending the night at a friend's.

After Finn chugged his first two beers, Puck asked, "You okay, man?"

Finn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Yeah." He grabbed another beer, opened it, and took a sip. "Sometimes, I think about asking Rachel to marry me."

Puck crushed the not quite empty can he held in his hand. "Really?"

"Sometimes I think about asking Quinn. But mostly I think about asking Rachel." He took a long gulp. "Do you ever think about getting married?"

Puck did. In high school, he would imagine doing the right thing by Quinn in order to appease her conservative parents. Even though he and Rachel had dated for a while back then, he had never thought of her as the marrying kind. He still didn't. Rachel has always been larger than life in a way that not just one person could hold on to her. He would marry her—_if_ she was the marrying kind. He shrugged the question off, "Not really."

"Would you mind? If either of them ever got married?"

"I think I'd pull the guy's spine out through his belly button."

"But what if he makes her happy?"

Puck knew what Finn was really asking. He was asking for his permission. He knew Finn was oblivious but was he really that dense? Puck had never verbally laid claim to Rachel and he never would. Over the years, for whatever reason, he and Rachel had found themselves more drawn to each other than Puck to Quinn and Rachel to Finn. It had never made sense but it had always felt right.

He was selfish. He knew it. He thought Finn would have known that about him by now. "What about Quinn?"

"Quinn? I guess I hadn't really thought much about how anything like this would affect her."

Years later and Finn still couldn't see what was right in front of his face. He loved them. He loved them all, even Puck—but not in a gay way. And it's not that he loves Rachel more than he loves Quinn. But, from the beginning, Rachel has pushed him to think for himself and be his own person. He's always known that he wasn't a smart person but Rachel has never treated him like he wasn't on the same level of intelligence. Not once. She never let him get away with that as an excuse. And she has always respected him. That's gotta count for something.

Finn exhaled, "It was just a thought, you know. I would never want to break apart the Core Fore."

After a minute, Puck held his beer out and toasted, "To the Core Four."

"The Core Four!"

Deep down, a part of Puck questioned if he really thought that Rachel was not the marrying kind or if he thought that he was not the kind of man that Rachel Berry, or Quinn Fabray for that matter, would ever marry.

Later that night, after both Finn and Rachel have gone to bed, in separate rooms, Puck found Quinn sitting in the study, looking over clips of the Cheerios' performances from the past year and making notes for the next season.

"Knock, knock," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Come on in, Puck."

He perched on the edge of the desk. He doesn't pussyfoot, "Finn wants to marry Rachel."

Quinn set down her pencil and looked at him, "Are you serious? Was _he_ serious? Wait, no; was he sober? You know how he gets when he drinks too much."

"He had two beers, Quinn. And, yeah, he was serious. But don't worry. He's not going to ask her. At least, not anytime soon."

She rolled her eyes, "Now why would I be worried."

"Because if this were Iowa you would've popped the question years ago."

Quinn almost lost her composure for a moment before she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "You say that like _you're_ not in love with her."

Puck leaned down, "Newsflash, Quinn, we're all in love with her." He stood, "We're all in love with each other a little."

"You know, I think she loves Rosanna more than she loves any of us. The two of them, they are the best parts of us." Quinn had a wistful look on her face.

"What would we do without them?"

It's a question that neither of them ever wants to find the answer to.

Their relationship, their family, is messy and complicated but they love every minute that they spend together when Rachel's not in New York. Finn tells himself daily that proposing to Rachel is a bad idea. Puck tells himself that she's not ready to settle down and she may never be. Quinn tells herself appreciate what she has, not just Rachel but their entire family, for as long as they're together.


	7. Before It's Too Late

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note: **It truly means a lot to me when I see that someone has reviewed this story or added to their alerts or favorites; thank you all so much!! 3 If you go to my profile, you'll find the url to a banner for the story. Oh, look, this part includes a bit of fluff!

Also, Fall Break is coming to an end which means I'm not sure how often I'll be updating over the next couple of weeks (I've got a presentation, mid-terms, quizzes, rough drafts of papers due, and I'm stage managing a play that opens in less than a month and we have rehearsals Sun-Thurs, 9pm-12am) but I will try my best to update at least once a week while not neglecting my school work.

* * *

Before It's Too Late

Rachel is the last of them to turn thirty. Shortly after her birthday, she made a very important life decision and called a family meeting. All of them, including fourteen-year-old Rosanna, gathered in the den.

"I have decided that I am approaching the time in my life in which I feel it would be appropriate for me to take some time off from my career and have a baby," Rachel announced with no preamble as she stood in the middle of the room.

"That's it?" Rosanna asked. The teen had long ago come to terms with her unconventional family dynamic. She had managed to develop both a "c'est la vie" and a "to Hell with the world" attitude. "I'm missing Degrassi because your biological clock is ticking? Seriously, Aunt Rachel?"

Rachel frowned for a moment, looking chastised. "This is a big decision that will affect all of us. I wanted your input."

Rosanna rolled her eyes and stood, "Go for it. I don't care. But I'm not baby-sitting for free. Or on weekends. Or when Degrassi's on." The teen waltzed out of the room.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "Still sure you want to have kids?"

"I think the better question is who she wants to be the father," Puck said, leaning back.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean, you were thinking of one of us, right?" Finn asked, leaving forward.

Rachel straightened up, "As a matter of fact, I considered both of you. After much time deliberating and reviewing your family medical histories, I have concluded that the best way to go about this would be to do exactly what my fathers did."

Quinn scoffed, "You want to mix their sperm and use a turkey baster?"

"Why not? I feel that choosing between Finn or Puck would be a blow to the other's ego. And while there is the option of using an anonymous donor, I believe that doing so would somehow create even more friction than choosing one of the guys."

Puck shrugged, "I don't see why we don't just do this the old-fashioned way. I know why your dads didn't but you're in no way opposed to having sex with men—"

"Don't be crass, Noah. Your suggestion would involve me having to be intimate with you and Finn within close proximity. The thought alone not only makes me uncomfortable but it also disgusts me."

Finn looked pensive. "We're going to need to buy another turkey baster."

Rachel threw up her hands in frustration, "Forget the turkey baster! That's not what this is about. I need you all here with me on this. If this is going to cause problems for us, I won't do it. I need to know where you all stand. I have loved every moment that I have been a part of Rosanna's life, but she's not my daughter. I've always imagined that one day I'd settle down with a family of my own—except that you are my family and I'm not ready to leave any of you. I'm not sure that I ever will be. What I am sure of is that I should start ovulating on Thursday and I am ready to have a baby. I'm ready to be a mother."

Quinn took a deep breath, stood, and walked over to Rachel, "You have always been here for me; I'm with you on this, one hundred percent."

They embraced then turned to look at the men. Finn stood, grinning, "I'm in," and joined them for another hug.

All eyes rested on Puck. He sighed, "What the hell, I don't want to be one who stands between Rachel Berry and her dreams."

She clapped her hands excitedly as Puck acted put out to join in their group hug.

That weekend, Finn accompanied Quinn to the grocery store. She was examining heads of lettuce when he asked her, "Do you ever think about having more kids?"

She smirked, not looking at him, "Yeah, when Rosie acts human and not like an angst-ridden hurricane of hormones."

"This whole thing with Rachel got me thinking, and I think I kind of want to have a kid."

Quinn stopped looking at the lettuce and looked at him, "You _think_? Finn, Rachel's trying to get pregnant. They'll be another baby in the house soon enough."

"Yeah, I know that, but it might not be mine. We'll never know. And I would never go behind Rachel's back and get a paternity test. We _know_ that Rosanna is Puck's daughter. I'd like to have a kid that I know is mine."

"Why are you telling me all this and not Rachel?"

"Rachel's adamant about doing this her way. And I think Puck would beat me up. Have you noticed that he gets a little possessive of her sometimes?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Anyway, I thought that maybe, you and I could have a baby. Together," he added.

She looked at him like he'd gown another head. In a harsh whisper, "You're asking me to have your baby? In the middle of the grocery store?"

He shifted, "I should've worked on my timing."

"Finn, I don't know what to say. I'm flattered but I—I need time to think about this. A lot of time. I'm not even sure that I could consider doing that right now. We'd have to call another family meeting to discuss it and Rosie will not like that."

Finn deflated, "Is that a no?"

"No, Finn, it's not a no. It's a maybe. It's a let's wait and see if you feel the same way after Rachel gives birth."

"Okay."

Quinn smiled at him, "Okay. Now, can we please talk about something else?"

It takes seven months of trying until Rachel runs out of the downstairs bathroom, squealing, holding the positive test stick in her hand.

Puck has just walked in the front door and in her excitement, Rachel tackles him, nearly knocking him to the floor. "I'm pregnant!"

"Congrats," he grins then he notices the test in her hand. He grimaces, "Did you pee on that?

"No, I peed in a cup and then I put the stick in the cup—"

"And you're just waving it around? That's pretty gross, Berry."

Grinning from ear to ear, she swats him on the arm as Rosanna breezes through the foyer, smiling in spite of herself, and offers Rachel a congratulations before reminding them that she's not changing any poopy diapers before skipping off to meet some friends.


	8. Picture: You’re the Queen of Everything

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note:** Puck's line in "Vitamin D" that he hasn't been to a math class in two years because he naps in the nurse's office leads me to believe that he's either supposed to be a junior or a senior; I'm going with him being a junior. Having missed two years of math, he wouldn't graduate on time (2011).

Yet again, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!! You all are wonderful!

It took me a while to write this part mostly because I had trouble figuring out the setting I wanted, time and location. It's not everything that I wanted but it works better than what I had initially written and my original plan for this interlude. Also, I finished this after an evening of drinking mojitos with friends, so please forgive any errors I didn't catch during my 2nd or 3rd proof readings.

* * *

Picture: You're the Queen of Everything

There's a ring that Puck keeps hidden in his underwear drawer. It's not an engagement ring, necessarily. It's just a ring he saw in a jewelry store one day and it just screamed, "Rachel!" He considers giving it to her as a birthday or Hanukkah present but he hasn't yet. Neither of those moments seem right to him. And if there's anything Puck's learned over the years, it's striking while the moment is hot with Rachel Berry.

Homecoming of their junior year, Puck's first senior year, after Quinn had given birth to Rosanna, they were still in the process of truly becoming friends. Rachel had forgiven both Quinn and Puck and while the wound between her and Quinn had mostly healed, she couldn't help but feel that there would always be a scar with Puck. Finn finally started to come around towards the end of the summer; despite it all, he had spent months thinking that Rosanna was his and he cared about her and still wanted to be a part of her life. He still had feelings of hostility towards Puck and sometimes when he saw Quinn and Puck together he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Somewhere, deep down inside, Finn and Rachel both knew that sooner or later that they'd get over Quinn and Puck and move on to each other. Puck and Quinn were trying to make a relationship work but more often than not, they had problems. The school year began, Rachel and Finn started officially dating and Quinn and Puck were trying to be "just friends" and parents.

The night of the homecoming dance Rachel wore a spaghetti-strap knee-length salmon pink dress with her hair curled and pinned back in an updo. She was Finn's date. Quinn didn't really feel like going but she agreed to go with Puck for a couple hours. Puck had a plan. It wasn't fair that fair that Finn and Rachel had managed to forgive Quinn but still treated him like a some sort of social outcast. Finn was his boy—at one time. And Rachel…well, she was something else. Something he wasn't ready to just let go of. She was a conquest that had slipped out of his hands. Yeah, that's it. She was a conquest.

He had watched Finn and Rachel dance slow and close as he and Quinn had stayed an arm's length apart. He could tell that Quinn sensed that he was up to something but she hadn't asked any questions when he'd asked if she could keep Finn occupied for a while. She was too tired to argue or ask questions; being a student, a mom, and a member of New Directions were starting to wear her down, even with Puck and her parents and his mom helping out. Her goal was to get home, spend time with Rosanna, and get a few hours of sleep before Rosanna woke up crying, either in need of a diaper change or a bottle.

Puck watched Quinn accost Finn at the refreshment table and waited a minute to make sure that Finn wasn't going to go running off back to Rachel soon. Satisfied, Puck made his way to the brunette and asked if he could talk to her in private.

The warning bells went off in Rachel's head but she ignored them as he led her out of the gymnasium, down the corridor, and into the music room where New Directions normally rehearsed. She folded her arms across her chest, "Well?"

He sat on the piano bench, "Why have you forgiven Quinn but not me?"

She turned, shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about, Puck. I've forgiven you both."

"That's a lie," he said, rising. He walked over to her, standing behind her, "Do you know how I know?"

She shook her head.

"Because you don't say my name anymore."

She spun around to face him. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Really? Then say my name, Berry."

She fidgeted, "Say mine first."

Puck leaned down, his lips by her ear, "Say my name, Rachel." Her eyes closed and he could almost feel her shiver.

"Noah." It was barely a whisper. His lips brushed over hers before moving to the crook of her neck as his hand pushed a strap of her dress down, off of her shoulder. His lips and his tongue moved over her pulse point.

Rachel moaned then she remembered herself and who she was with and the circumstances that had led up to this moment. She opened her eyes and placed her palms flat against his chest and pushed him away, "I should get back to Finn. He's my date, you know. Because we're dating; he's my boyfriend."

Her nervousness and her protesting—her _denial_—brought a cocky grin to Puck's face. He'd gotten underneath her skin and that could only mean that she still cared about him. Or that she was still attracted to him. Either way, he was still in the game and that was all that mattered to him. At least, that's what he told himself.

One night, as he holds Rachel in his arms, she talks of love and soul mates and white picket fences. She believes that it's possible to be in love with more than one person but that there is only one soul mate per person. Puck wonders if this is a sign, if now is the moment he's been waiting for. Unfortunately, he's still a scared little boy, afraid of rejection, and he lets the moment slide between his fingers, only saying that he loves her.


	9. Some Things We Don't Talk About

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note:** Wow, thanks so much for the feedback to the last part! I wasn't that happy about it, but I'm glad to know so many of you liked it! Again thanks all who've added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!

Also, this part is dedicated to TheFaceInTheCrowd who requested more Quinn/Rachel interaction (of any kind).

* * *

Some Things We Don't Talk About

It's a week before Rachel's first show opens in New Jersey and there's a special preview showing for family and friends and the oft dreaded critics. Finn, Quinn, Rosanna, and Puck wait for the curtains to open. Rachel graduated from Julliard eight months earlier and since then she's busted her ass auditioning for every off-off-Broadway, off-Broadway, and Broadway show that's casting in New York, a couple dozen shows in New Jersey, and several traveling troupes. Being at Julliard with so many other immensely talented and determined young adults humbled Rachel. Her voice is high-pitched and she squeals a lot when she calls Quinn to tell her that she's finally been cast in something. She knows how lucky she is; some actors spend years auditioning and accepting whatever roles come their way before they even receive a callback for a credible show. She doesn't care that she's in the chorus; all that matters is that she's one step closer to achieving her dreams. Quinn feels her heart swell with love and pride as Rachel shines on the stage.

Summer was almost over and they'd all be starting their senior year, Puck's second senior year, in a couple of weeks. Puck and Finn were away at football camp, and Mr. and Mrs. Fabray were at a Christian couples' retreat. Quinn had invited Rachel to spend the night. They watched Rosanna crawl around, occasionally pulling herself up the furniture before falling back on her bottom. They made chocolate chip cookies and ordered Chinese food. Rachel fed Rosanna then she and Quinn sang Pat Benatar's "We Belong" to the infant, lulling her to sleep—Rachel singing lead and Quinn singing the chorus' back up, of course. Quinn had placed the baby monitor receiver on the patio table near the hot tub before getting in across from Rachel.

"This is amazing," Rachel cooed.

"I can't believe you've never been in a hot tub before."

"I never saw the point but this is so relaxing."

"My dad bought it as a family Christmas present when I was thirteen; he and my mom have never really used it much."

It took Rachel a moment to realize something and she crinkled her nose, "This is where you didn't get pregnant by Finn."

Quinn laughed, "Yes."

Rachel tense, "The heat produced is a breeding ground for many different types of bacteria."

"Relax; it's cleaned often."

Rachel relaxed. They chatted and laughed for a half an hour before Rachel splashed Quinn, starting a war. Water dripped from their hair and faces. It was so nice to be able to have fun and be care free every once in a while. Quinn almost felt like she was a normal teenage girl. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled, "Thank you, Rachel."

She looked a little confused as she returned the smile, "For what?"

"For being my friend. There's something I never thought I'd say."

Rachel pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you for letting me, Quinn." As the hug ended, Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's cheek. Quinn blinked. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed Rachel on the corner of her mouth, their lips barely making contact. It was almost like a spark shot through both of them. Rachel didn't move so Quinn pressed further, moving her lips to cover Rachel's. Rachel responded, hesitantly, her hands resting on Quinn's waist as the blonde's arms wrapped around her neck.

A muffled cry came from the receiver and the two girls broke apart, both looking shocked, Quinn's pushed herself up, "I'm going to go check—"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. She touched her lips.

Quinn toweled off quickly then wrapped the towel around her chest as she headed into the house. Rachel decided that it was a good time to get out too, dried off, grabbed the monitor receiver and went back into the house then changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. Quinn found her sitting on the sofa, channel surfing, and joined her. Grease was playing on cable. They sat, singing along, neither of them bringing up the kiss, preferring to let the awkwardness and tension dissipate. They fell asleep while watching reruns of _Friends_, Quinn's head resting on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel's head resting on top of Quinn's head.

It's something they never talk about because they don't need to. Their relationship doesn't change much until Rachel goes to Julliard. They're friends but they're sort of more when neither of them is dating anyone. Normally, they don't make out; mostly they hold hands and cuddle. Quinn can't explain it but as she applauds loudly when Rachel, along with the rest of the chorus, comes out for the curtain call, she thinks that she might be a little in love with her best friend.


	10. Whatever's Meant to Be

**Spoilers:** this part includes a song spoiler (with implied context from the sneak peek) for 1.08 "Mash-Up;" I'm sure many of you have already seen it. **Added 10/20:** The song spoiler is "Sweet Caroline" NOT "Hate That I Love You." I have no idea whether the show ever plans to use that song, it just happened to fit for the "flashback"section of this part, most of which takes place a year to a year and a half after the current timeline of "Glee." The implied spoiler context is Puck wooing Rachel through song and Finn picking up on that, thus the line "It was like 'Sweet Caroline' all over again" at the beginning of the flashback.

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!

* * *

Whatever's Meant to Be

Summer Saturdays are Finn's favorites. They always set aside time in the evenings to have jam sessions on the back deck, Puck playing his acoustic guitar, Finn drumming on a pair of congas, and all four of them—and Rosanna on the rare occasion that she deems them cool enough to grace them with her presence on a Saturday night—singing. Sometimes it's almost like a mini-reunion of the twelve original members of New Directions, never all twelve of them at once, when the few that have left Lima return to visit. These are the times that Rosanna prefers to join them outside and, more often than not, she's sent back inside shortly after the "real fun" begins, when the adults start reminiscing over wine and beer. Every once in a while, Mr. Schuester even comes by, whipping out some classic hip-hop or R&B, minus his old moves. When they're singing love songs, Finn catches the looks that pass between Puck and Rachel and he remembers how much that looks bothered him when they were in high school. It still makes him slightly uncomfortable.

It was like "Sweet Caroline" all over again. Finn wasn't comfortable with the way Puck and Rachel were looking at each other as they sang lead on Rihanna and Ne-Yo's "Hate That I Love You" during rehearsal. Finn had protested to Mr. Schue, reminding him that Puck and Rachel had dated and that Rachel was now his girlfriend. The teacher hadn't cared; he was trying to instill a sense of professionalism in the kids. He told Finn that he needed to put his personal problems aside during rehearsals. It was a song and clearly Rachel had moved on and Puck didn't strike him as being interested or the kind of guy who would put Finn's friendship on the line again.

Finn mumbled that he wasn't sure they'd been friends before. They'd been teammates and they'd hung out but friends don't knock-up their friends' girlfriends.

Finn stopped by Quinn's locker the next morning, "I think your boyfriend's into my girlfriend. Again."

Quinn made a face, "Just because we're trying to raise Rosie together does not make Puck my boyfriend. As for Rachel, you're obviously her high school sweetheart. She has this scrapbook of the two of you and your relationship. It's so cute, it makes me sick."

He perked up, "Really?"

"It borders on creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if she has toe nail clippings and strands of your hair, too." She realized how bitchy she sounded and added, "I say that as her friend."

Having received this affirmation, Finn felt better about the situation. He greeted Rachel with a kiss, and held her hand as he carried her books and walked her to first period.

After school, Rachel declined a ride home, telling him that she and Puck were staying late to rehearse and that he had graciously offered to drive her home afterwards. Finn's smile had faltered slightly. He trusted Rachel but he didn't trust Puck.

For the next few days, Rachel spent more time with Puck, rehearsing, than she did with Finn. One afternoon, he'd stopped by the auditorium on his way out. He watched the two of them practice their choreography. Puck missed a step and paused, causing Rachel to smack into his chest. Puck held her to him for longer than Finn thought was necessary before releasing her. Finn's hands curled into fists; he knew how Puck operated and he was pretty sure that Puck had done that on purpose so that he'd have an excuse to touch Rachel.

The next morning, Finn accosted him in the parking lot, "I just want to be clear, if I find out that you're making moves on Rachel, I will kick your ass."

Puck smirked, "Dude, chill. I learned my lesson fooling with Quinn. Bros before hoes."

"I don't appreciate you referring to either Rachel or Quinn as 'hoes.'"

"C'mon, man, it's a saying." Puck started walking towards the school, "I don't know why you've gotten your panties in a bunch, Finn. The entire town knows how much Berry digs you."

"That didn't stop you from coming on to Rachel at Homecoming." Puck stopped and turned to face Finn as he continued, "Yeah, she told me about that. I wanted to punch your lights out but she stopped me. You see, Rachel values honesty. That's why, in the end, she chooses to be with me and not you." Finn had gotten in Puck's face.

Puck's expression hardened, "She also values forgiveness." He leaned closer, speaking in Finn's ear, "And just because she's with you now, doesn't mean she's going to be with you forever." He stepped back, "I want to be your friend, Finn. I'd rather not let some chick get between us again; however, I think we both know that Rachel Berry is not just 'some chick.' When the two of you break-up, she's fair game, and if I'm still into her, I'm going after her."

"You know, if really wanted to be my friend, Puck, you wouldn't have feelings or whatever it is you have for my girlfriend." Finn walked past him, briskly, bumping him with his shoulder as he passed him, "Maybe you should be a little more focused on Quinn and your daughter."

Finn was surprised when a furious Rachel cornered him after Glee Club, "I understand why you would be concerned about the amount of time that Noah and I are spending together, especially considering our history, but was it necessary for you to go to him about your insecurities rather than me? _He's_ not a part of _our_ relationship, Finn—I am."

"I'm sorry, Rach, it's just—I know he wants you back. And I don't think that I could stand losing you to him too."

She softened, "Look, Finn, I can promise you that when our relationship finishes running its course, then and only then, will it end. It will have nothing to do with Noah Puckerman."

Finn, accompanied by Rachel, went to Puck's house that night and apologized. Puck also apologized and promised not to interfere with their relationship. Rachel smiled as the two shared an awkward man-hug, at her insistence. They could feel the animosity between themselves fade over the following weeks. Finn no longer had to fake a grin when he saw Puck and watching his girlfriend and his friend moon over each other while singing didn't bother him. That much.

Finn's not as blind as the others think he is sometimes. He sees Puck watching Rachel intently when he thinks no one's looking. He notices the way that Rachel and Quinn giggle when their hands brush sometimes sounds like a shared secret. He sees the way that Quinn watches Puck and Rachel together with a longing in her eyes as she glances over at Finn, catching him looking at her only for the two of them to look away quickly. He can feel the tiny fissure in their group beginning to form before any of the others do. He just pretends not to notice.


	11. I'll Steady Your Hand

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note: **Just to clarify from the last part: The song spoiler was "Sweet Caroline" NOT "Hate That I Love You." I have no idea whether the show ever plans to use that song, it just happened to fit for the "flashback"section of that part, most of which took place a year to a year and a half after the current timeline of "Glee." The implied spoiler context was Puck wooing Rachel through song and Finn picking up on that, thus the line "It was like 'Sweet Caroline' all over again" at the beginning of the flashback.

Yay for Rachel/Puck being canon!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! Sorry it took me a while to get this up but I've had a busy week. I'm going home this weekend, so I might not have time to update before Monday.

* * *

I'll Steady Your Hand

Rachel organizes the annual family portraits, their immediate family and their extended family. The portraits always coincide with Rosanna's birthday. On Rosanna's fifteenth birthday, Rachel's baby bump is barely noticeable and while only her fathers understand and agree with the manner of conception, all of their parents, even the Fabrays who still have their reservations about the whole arrangement, are excited about the newest addition to the family.

After twenty-eight hours in labor, Quinn had finally given birth to a baby girl, with her parents by her side. An uncomfortable silence had settled around Rachel, Finn, and Puck as they had sat in the waiting room of labor and delivery. Rachel did her best to moderate, while holding back her own lingering feelings of betrayal and resentment towards Puck at bay. Puck had been there for almost the entire time while Finn and Rachel had arrived, together, somewhere around hour sixteen. Rachel couldn't deny the awkwardness of the situation nor could she deny the small feeling of satisfaction she felt when Puck scowled once he noticed that she and Finn were holding hands.

Mr. Fabray burst into the waiting room, grinning from ear to ear, letting them know that both Quinn and the baby were doing well; Quinn was resting and the baby was being taken to the nursery to be cleaned up and to have her full vitals checked.

Puck glanced at Finn and Rachel as Mr. Fabray led him to the nursery.

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand as a lump formed in his throat, "I should feel relieved that that's not me, you know? But I don't."

Rachel offered him a sympathetic smile, "One day, Finn, when the time is right, you'll have a family of your own."

"I know, but…even when I knew that Quinn had planned to give the baby up, I was in love with that little girl. Even when I found out that she wasn't mine...I think I still love her. I really do kind of wish that it was my baby." He started to cry.

"Oh, Finn," Rachel embraced him, and held him.

After several minutes, Finn composed himself. "I want to see her before I go. Will you come with me?"

Rachel nodded and stood. She grasped his hand and they walked out of the waiting and down the corridor until they faced the glass windows looking into the nursery. Finn still had tears in his eyes, "She's beautiful."

Rachel smiled, "She looks like Quinn."

"That's a good thing. I mean, for a girl to look like another girl and not like a guy."

They watched baby girl Fabray wiggle around for a while before Finn decided to leave. "You coming?"

"Actually, I'd like to see Quinn."

Finn leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Rachel walked down the hall and peeked into the waiting room to see Mr. and Mrs. Fabray talking to Mrs. Puckerman. She continued and knocked on the door to Quinn's room, waiting for a moment before pushing open the door. Puck stood by Quinn's bed and released the loose hold he had on her hand.

"I'll be back later," he said. As he was walking out, he made eye contact with Rachel, "Berry."

"Puck." The door closed and Rachel stepped closer to Quinn and grinned, "She's beautiful, Quinn, just like you."

Quinn gave her a half smile before looking away, "He wants to try. Puck does. He wants us to try being a couple. For the baby. It's not the best reason in the world but I'm sure my parents would agree that it's best for us to at least try."

"Oh. Well, I understand. I know how much of a jerk he can be but I have been privy to the depths of emotion and courtesy that Puck possesses and is capable of demonstrating. He's willing to make great sacrifices for the people he cares about. You and your daughter are very lucky, Quinn."

"You still care about him, don't you?"

Rachel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I will always care for Noah Puckerman in some capacity. I just can't be with him when I know that we both have eyes for other people. I know that Puck cares about you, Quinn. He deserves a chance."

Quinn looked up at her, her eyes tired and sad, "I still miss being with Finn. And, although I am not a fan of the idea, whenever it happens for you two, I'll deal. Mostly because it's so not all about me anymore."

"You're doing the right thing, Quinn, by keeping her. "

"Am I? She'd have a much better life if I had just stuck to my agreement with Mrs. Schuester."

"Quinn, that woman drugged half the student body—would you really want her raising your daughter?"

"I suppose not."

Rachel reached out and placed her hand over Quinn's, "You can do this, Quinn Fabray. You're not alone and you won't have to worry about raising your little girl all by yourself; you have your parents and Puck and me. And Finn. He wants to be part of her life."

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, "I'm still not sure how I feel about breast-feeding."

There were no family portraits on the day that Rosanna was born but the following year on her first birthday, after Finn, Puck, Quinn, and Rachel had been dubbed the "Core Four." Quinn wanted one year pictures of Rosanna and Rachel wanted to commemorate their friendship and thus a tradition began. Rachel hasn't told the others yet but she's considering having separate Winter Holiday portraits done after her baby is born. Santa hats on babies are quite adorable.


	12. When I Say I Believe

**Spoilers:** canon through 1.06 "Vitamin D;" AU with some spoilers after.

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information. I don't own the lyrics to Toto's "Rosanna" or Neil Diamond's "Cracklin' Rosie."

**Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! I tried very hard not to make this part cheesy; I'm not sure how well did. It could just be imitation cheese.

* * *

When I Say I Believe

Rosanna is eleven years old when she asks her mother how she came up with her name. The story that Quinn tells everyone is that one day she ended up watching an episode of the soap opera _As the World Turns_ and just liked the name. She begins by telling Rosanna this who responds with "that's lame." Quinn fixes her daughter with a look before continuing with the real story behind her name.

The summer of 2009, just after Finn and Quinn had started dating, she quickly discovered his love for 80's music, especially power ballads. One weekend they drove up to Cedar Point in Sandusky with a group of Cheerios and football players. In an attempt to appear sensitive, truly a ploy to get to second base, Finn had asked her if she wanted to ride on the carousel. The line was longer than they had expected. As they waited, Finn had an arm around her and absent-mindedly sang, quietly:

_All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see your eyes_

_Rosanna, Rosanna_

_I never thought that a girl like you could ever care for me, Rosanna_

_All I wanna do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight_

_Rosanna, Rosanna_

_I didn't know you were looking for more than I could ever give_

_Not quite a year since you've been away, Rosanna, yeah_

_Now she's gone and all I have to say_

_Meet you all the way_

_Meet you all the way, Rosanna, yeah_

She wasn't sure why the moment had stuck with her but it had. After a few weeks, she couldn't remember what song Finn had been singing but several months later she would.

When Finn had suggested "Drizzle" despite knowing that Quinn was planning on giving the baby up made her determined to never ever let him name any child they might have together in the future. When she'd heard Puck singing "Sweet Caroline"—before she found out he had been serenading Rachel—she had been able to briefly imaging him holding their baby girl and singing to her. She could have named her Caroline if Puck hadn't associated that song and that name with Rachel because it had been their song.

Quinn knew it wasn't just the hormones that caused the lurking resentment she felt towards Rachel once they'd repaired they friendship. Puck might have spent more time with Quinn but she knew when Rachel was on his mind instead of her and their unborn child; he had taken to playing and singing more Neil Diamond songs.

She was tired, her ankles were swollen, her back ached, and the baby had taken up residence against one of her kidneys. Quinn and Puck were sitting in the choir room, waiting for Tina and Kurt to show up. Mr. Schuester had split them into groups of four to practice harmonizing and singing a cappella. Quinn had waddled as gracefully as she could to the restroom. When she returned, Puck had pulled out his guitar and was singing:

_Oh, I love my Rosie child_

_You got the way to make me happy_

_You and me, we go in style_

_Cracklin' Rose, you're a store bought woman_

_But you make me sing like a guitar hummin'_

_So hang on to me, girl, _

_Our song keeps runnin' on_

Tina and Kurt had arrived then, breaking Quinn from her reverie and startling Puck. Something had clicked in her mind when she'd heard Puck sing the name "Rosie" and suddenly she had a very clear recollection of standing in line with Finn as he sang "Rosanna." Her hand had drifted to her stomach and a dreamy expression was on her face. In that moment, she thought that Rosanna just might be the most prefect name.

Later that evening she became irritated when she discovered that not only was "Cracklin' Rosie" a Neil Diamond song but that it was actually about some cheap Canadian wine.

She decided to scrap the name "Rosanna" and look at other names that were in songs. She couldn't deny that singing had become such a big part of her life, and Puck's too. If it had not been for Finn joining Glee Club, she and Puck would never have hooked up; it made sense that since singing, in a way, led to her conception that her life should be one of song.

She considered Delilah before recalling the story of Samson and Delilah. She liked Georgia, Gloria, Juliet, Lucy, Michelle, Rhiannon, Sadie, Sally, and Sara. She liked all of them but none of them quite as much as Rosanna. Frustrated, she gave up thinking about baby names. As long as she could come up with something at the hospital.

The first time Quinn held her daughter after she'd been cleaned up and swathed in a blanket, she studied her features. Tiny fingers were curled around one of her own.

_Oh, I love my Rosie child_

_You got the way to make me happy_

_All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see your eyes_

_Rosanna, Rosanna_

"Rosanna Fabray."

So Quinn explains that she named her daughter for Finn and Puck, even though neither of them has the slightest idea. And even though it seems cliché, these were the songs they sang to her most often when she was a newborn and when she's sad. Rosanna smiles as she playfully rolls her eyes and says that the story is so convoluted it's no wonder her mother never tells it.


	13. While We Don't Know

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information. I do not own the lyrics to "Ladies' Choice" from Hairspray (2007).

**Note: **So much thanks to all you you who've reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts/favorites! It really means a lot to me!

* * *

While We Don't Know

When Rachel returns to New York after her second sabbatical, it's only a couple of weeks until she's cast in a show. After the read-through, the actor playing her love interest in the show asks her if she'd like to grab drinks with him and a few of the other members of the cast. After a couple of drinks and some dancing, she decides to call it a night. He walks her outside and waits with her as she hails a taxi and asks her if she'd like to grab lunch. Rachel agrees because it's not necessarily a date.

Valentine's Day rolled around. Both Puck and Finn had gotten way too comfortable with the love quadrangle. They were taking advantage of having two beautiful women in the house. They had both brought Quinn and Rachel flowers and candy and made a simple dinner that night. Rachel and Quinn were annoyed, Rachel more so. Those boys needed to be taught a lesson in proper displays of affection and appreciation.

The following Friday evening, Rachel and Quinn were running around the house, in various stages of primping and getting dressed. Rachel came down the stairs, her hair up in a bun, in slinky black dress and a pair of heels. Puck let out a low whistle and Finn's eyebrows shot up, "So, uh, what are you up to tonight, Rach?"

She glanced over her shoulder at them as she grabbed her shawl, "I'm going out."

"On a date?"

"Yes, Finn, on a date."

"Wait, a what?" Puck asked. "Why?"

"Well, Noah, even though I believe myself to be an independent woman, I do find it nice when someone shows interest in me. And, since technically I am not in a committed romantic relationship and obviously neither you nor Finn has any intention of asking me out on a date, I don't see why that should stop me from pursuing a relationship with someone else."

Quinn chose that moment to come down the stairs, wearing a black dress similar to Rachel's, her hair curled.

Puck threw his hands up in the air, "You have got to be kidding me! You got a hot date tonight too?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She smiled at Rachel and looped her arm through hers, "Ready?"

Finn laughed, "Oh, I get it; a friend date."

Quinn answered, "No, Finn, not a friend date."

"Oh. So, a date date. Like a lesbian date?"

Puck elbowed him in the side, "Dude." He looked at the two women, "Look, if you're trying to make a point, we get it. You want to be wined and dined."

"No, you don't get it." Rachel's hands were on her hips, "If you did, you wouldn't be complacent and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now, if you don't mind, we have reservations." She grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Don't wait up," Quinn tossed over her shoulder.

"Shit. We have some serious seducing to do."

Finn was still watching the door, "You don't think they're gonna—"

Puck slapped his hand down on Finn's shoulder, "Naughty thoughts later, bro. We need to fix this. We need to fix this tonight."

Finn nodded. His face lit up, "We have to serenade them."

"They'll be putty in our hands. Then _we_ can have naughty fun times with them."

"Who gets who?"

Puck hesitated. He wanted Rachel, but this wasn't just about what he wanted, it was about what Quinn and Rachel wanted. "We'll let them decide."

Quinn and Rachel's candle lit dinner date raised a few eyebrows, something they'd grown accustomed to.

"This is nice," Quinn remarked, taking a sip of wine.

"It's very nice. We should do this more often."

"At the very least to see Finn's brain explode when he's imagines hot girl-on-girl action."

Rachel sighed, "What are we going to do about Finn and Puck? I mean, this can't go on forever—can it? This constant back and forth. It's like we're swingers."

"I don't mind it," Quinn said, placing her hand over Rachel's. "Carnal BFFs for life."

With a mischievous look in her eyes, Rachel wiggled her finger at Quinn, beckoning her closer. Quinn leaned forward and Rachel met her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

After dinner, they went to a movie before heading back to the house. They weren't sure what to think when they pulled into the drive and saw the lights out in the front of the house. Quinn unlocked the front door and as she pushed the door open she could hear music. She flipped the light switch.

Finn and Puck had pushed the living room furniture out of the way, creating an open space where they were standing in.

Rachel stood in the doorway, "I know this music, this is—"

Finn began singing the opening verse to "Ladies' Choice."

Quinn leaned back and asked Rachel, "Didn't Zac Efron sing this in Hairspray?"

"Yes, yes he did."

After getting over the initial shock of the sight before them, the two women giggled, watching the two men do generic dance steps.

_Shake those hips in my direction_

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her down from the landing.

Rachel closed the door then folded her arms across her chest, unable to keep a smile from playing on her lips.

Puck sang lead on the second verse, stepping up to Rachel. He thrust his hips against her at the line:

_Test drive this American male_

He started grinding against her as he continued singing. She rolled her eyes and tried to pushed him away only for him to grasp her waist, keeping his hold on her for a few beats before stepping back down and joining Finn for the last verse.

Giving up her act, Rachel stepped down, tossing aside her clutch and her shawl, then began dancing with Quinn, the two taking turns on spinning the other around, laughing, as Puck and Finn danced around them as the song was coming to an end.

"Forgive us?" Finn and Puck asked in unison.

Rachel responded before Quinn could, "Do you think that you can just fix everything with a song? Life is not a musical."

"Our lives kind of are," Finn reminded her.

Puck flopped down on the sofa, "Look, we were dumbasses and we're sorry. We will try not to take either of you for granted ever again. We will make you feel loved and wanted and special and appreciated."

"Well, in that case—"

"You're both forgiven," Quinn cut in.

There's an understanding among the four of them that if none of them are intra-dating, that they should free to date outside of their group. It doesn't happen often but it does. At lunch, Rachel mentions that she's been in an on-again off-again relationship since high school, not elaborating that it's actually multiple relationships with three other people.


	14. Together All the While

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note: **I love reading the reviews and seeing that so many people are adding this to their alerts! Thanks so much! For those of you wanting more of the various shipper action, it's coming soon--just not in this update. This part was inspired by avidreader90 who commented a couple of weeks ago that they'd love to see how the Core Four would react if Rosanna brought home a boyfriend. **11/01:** Added a couple of sentences near the end to smooth out the transition between the flashback and the present.

* * *

Together All the While

When Rosanna brings home her boyfriend of two years from college, Finn and Puck immediately go into over-protective intimidating alpha-male roles. Rachel points out the double standard that in several years when Andrew Stephen starts dating that they won't be threatening any boys or girls that he brings home. Quinn is just grateful that Drizzle, short for Drew Isobel, thinks that kissing is "yucky."

The day of Rosanna's senior prom was a comedy of errors. The day she'd been asked out, she sat down her parents and their other halves and made it clear that in no uncertain terms were they to misbehave, and that went for the munchkins too; or do anything weird--that included staging an "impromptu" song and dance number because even though they hadn't done that to embarrass her yet, she wouldn't put it past them. Her hair stylist had some freak accident involving bobby pins and a blow dryer and every other stylist was booked up so Rachel and Quinn have to damage control. When Rosanna went for her mani-pedi, the salon was fresh out of the color polish that matched her shoes, dress, and purse perfectly and had to settle with mauve instead of wisteria. To make matters worse, her period came early.

"I'm bloated, aren't I? How am I supposed to fit in my dress now!" she sobbed from inside of her locked room.

"Rosie, sweetie, you are the most beautiful girl that goes to McKinley," Puck called from hallway, leaning against her door. Quinn elbowed him and he added, "And you're not bloated. You're as thin as your mother was before she had Drizzle."

Quinn elbowed him again, harder, "Really, Puck?"

"You mean it, Daddy?"

"Of course, I do, Rosie. So, you put on your dress and come on out of your room, okay? Your mom and Rachel want to take plenty of photos before your date arrives."

She sniffled and she unlocked her door and pulled it open. She peeked at her parents, tearstains on her face, "Okay. Mom, could you help me do my make-up again?"

Quinn nodded and followed her daughter back into her room.

Twenty minutes before her date was scheduled to arrive, Rosanna found Finn sitting on the sofa cleaning his father's rifle and her father was sharpening knives. "Daddy! Finn! What are you doing?"

Finn shrugged, "Just a little house keeping."

"What he said," was Puck's answer.

Rosanna groaned, "And you wonder why I wanted to meet him somewhere else." She shouted, "Mom! Rachel!"

The two women hurried in, Rachel carrying a sick Andrew Stephen on her hip.

Rosanna pointed to the two men, "Would you look at them? Make them stop!"

Quinn yanked the gun out of Finn's hands, "Hey, careful with that—"

"How many times have I told you that guns are not toys?" Quinn said harshly before stomping out of the room to hide the weapon. Finn scrambled after her, protesting.

Rachel tried to pass Andrew Stephen to Rosanna who stepped back, waving her arms, "No way. If that little monster pukes on my dress, I'm through." Rachel pressed a kiss to her son's forehead then set him down on the armchair before going to stand in front of Puck. "Noah."

He looked up at her, "Yeah, Rach?"

"As you know, I've barely slept the past two days because my son has the stomach flu. Your daughter is PMSing. Do you really think it's a good idea to have sharp knives in the house right now?"

"Probably not."

All of a sudden Rosanna shrieked. Finn and Quinn rushed back into the living room. Andrew Stephen had got up, walked over to her and threw up all over her shoes. Her voice was shrill, "You brat! This is supposed to be one of the best nights of my life and it's already turned to shit—"

"Young lady, you watch your language!"

Rachel, Quinn, and Finn stared at Puck.

"What? She shouldn't be using that kind of language. Definitely not in front of the little ones."

Andrew Stephen began to cry. Rachel hurried to pick him up and get him cleaned up. Quinn ran to grab some paper towels, Finn grabbed some gloves, and Puck got a bucket of water. After putting Andrew Stephen in bed, Rachel returned, holding a pair of shoes in her hands.

"I know you wanted everything to match and silver is certainly not in the lavender family but since you and I wear the same size, if your shoes cannot be salvaged, I would like you to wear these."

Rosanna snatched the shoes and held them to her chest, "These are your Tony shoes! Omigod, Aunt Rachel!"

"I want them back as soon as you get home."

The teen nodded, bouncing up and down, "Of course." She threw her arms around Rachel, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Right on time, there was a knock on the front door. The rest of the night went quite smoothly in comparison, even though Puck and Finn were ready to take up arms and form a search party when Rosanna wasn't home at exactly 2 am. She arrived safe and sound at 2:07 and muttered something about high school boys being idiots as she slipped off Rachel's shoes and handed them to her before retreating to her room.

There's a twinkle in Rosanna's eyes when she introduces her boyfriend to her family; it's the same twinkle that Quinn and Rachel get when they look at Finn and Puck respectively. The young man holds his own very well against her father and Finn. He charms her mother and Rachel as soon as he mentions that he's in a co-ed a capella group. While the women are preparing lunch and the children are playing, Rosanna's boyfriend asks Puck and Finn for her hand in marriage.


	15. We’re Coming Apart But We Pull

**Spoilers:** through 1.06 "Vitamin D;" possible references to general spoilers through 1.13 "Sectionals"

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note:** I apologize for the delay in updates. In addition to the busy schedule I had in November and early December, I hit a patch of writer's block. Thank you to everyone who's continued to review and add this story to their faves &/or alerts while patiently waiting. I'm still trying to smooth out the transitions between the "present" and the past. I don't have a beta, so if anyone is interested, send me a message.

What ultimately ending up as being this part was inspired by **onetreehillgirl066**'s review and thus dedicated to her.

* * *

We're Coming Apart But We Pull It Together

Quinn and Finn were lying on her bed, baby Drizzle—who had recently mastered rolling over—lying in the space between them. They giggled as they watched their infant daughter flop onto her back. Finn placed his forefinger in Drizzle's open palm and she quickly wrapped her tiny fingers around it. He smiled and looked at Quinn, "You wanna get married?"

Quinn Fabray had been ecstatic when she could fit back into a size 2 less than three months after giving birth to Rosanna. She had been so over dresses that ballooned around her and pants with elastic waistbands. She loved her daughter more than she could have ever imagined but she hated stretch marks more than words. She might not have had her Cheerios uniform anymore but she had her figure back.

Puck had watched her twirl around in a tight pair of jeans and a camisole top as he fed Rosie, "So, you wanna go out this weekend?"

She had stopped and the grin on her face had faltered. She had watched him cradle their baby girl in his arms, "I think you and I both know this isn't working, Puck."

"I need her in my life, Quinn. You can't take her away from me," he had said defiantly, holding the baby closer to him.

She had sat by his side, "No, Puck, that's not what this is about and it's not what I want. I was wrong—you are a wonderful father, the best father that Rosie could ever want. I just…we shouldn't be together just for her."

Puck had nodded his head as he placed Rosie against his chest, patting her back, "I know. But if we're not together then what are we? I mean, I don't want us to be passing Rosanna back and forth every weekend for the rest of her life. It's bad enough we do it now when we are together."

She had shrugged, "I don't know. But we'll figure something out. I mean, just because we're not dating, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Newsflash, Quinn, you and I were never friends."

"But we can be friends. Maybe after we graduate and get real jobs we can get a place together—three bedrooms, of course—so that neither one of us misses out on Rosie's life. I know that what I did was wrong and it was horrible of me to exclude you for most of my pregnancy but I want to make this right. I would never keep you from her."

Puck had switched from patting Rosie's back to rubbing circles around her back. He had pressed his lips to the top of her head. "You still have feelings for Finn, don't you?"

Quinn had looked away, "I don't know. Maybe. He was my first love." She looked back at Puck, "You never think about Rachel?"

A burp came for Rosie's body and Puck readjusted her body so that he was cradling her in his arms again. "I'm a guy, I think about a lot of chicks. A lot. But I want _us_ to be a family."

"Well, we can still be a family and not be a couple." She ran a hand over Rosie's head, "You know, kind of like how Glee is a family but more. I just…I can't keep on pretending, Puck. We're both still kids and we're parents and it's just too much to try and make this relationship work when it isn't and raise Rosie with the love and attention that she deserves."

Puck had thought about it for several moments, snuggling his daughter close to him. "As long as you're not trying to screw me over for Finn and you swear that I can see Rosanna whenever I want, then whatever."

Quinn had given him a small smile and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his check. "Thank you, Puck."

Quinn has always tried to do what she's thought was best for her children, even when it came to her relationships. She's never been head over heels in love with Puck but Finn Hudson has always held a piece of her heart. Finn looks every bit the bashful high school boy he used to be as he waits for her answer. She bites her lip and breaks eye contact with him, "If this is just about Drizzle—"

"It's not. It took me a while to realize it—you know, I've never been the sharpest tack—but…I've always loved you, Quinn. Even when I didn't want to, even when I didn't like you. I think you've always been the one for me." He paused. "So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

She meets his eyes with tears in her own, smiling, and nods, "Yes."


	16. Pushing Me So Far

**Disclaimer:** See parts one & two for all pertinent information.

**Note: **So, I'm running out of titles to use from the songs "Never Say Never" and "Keep Holding On" so I'll probably start using lyrics from songs that I have on a playlist made specifically for this love square and the KHO universe; now adding Gavin Rossdale's "Love Remains the Same" to the title pool. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites and/or alerts!

* * *

Pushing Me So Far

Puck continues cleaning pools, hot tubs, and Jacuzzis on the weekends once he graduates from college and manages to get a "real grown-up job" as an assistant (training to become a junior sales representative) at a car dealership. He manages to turn down every offer to "unclog the pipes" of his female customers, no matter how hot the MILF is or how horny he is. He wants to be a man his daughter can respect. He wants to be a man that could be worthy of everything that a woman like Rachel Berry or Quinn Fabray has to offer.

Rachel only spent about six weeks at home her first couple of summers after starting at Julliard, going back to New York early to participate in various workshops. Quinn was focusing on being a mother and a student and couldn't be bothered when Puck or Finn or any other guy suggested that she go out with them on a more than friendly date. It almost seemed like a race to ask her out when Rachel came home following her sophomore year. She made it perfectly clear that she did not feel that it was the best time in her life or career to deal with the drama that would surely accompany any romantic inclinations but she'd love to spend time with them platonically.

Mostly, it was The Core Four spending time together, sometimes with the addition of Rosie. Puck had already turned twenty-one and if Rosie wasn't with them, sometimes he'd pop for a six-pack for him and Finn and a bottle of wine for Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel regaled them with stories of life in The Big City and students that were bigger divas than she was. She made them promise to come visit her one weekend before she graduated just so that she could prove to them that she was relatively low-key and low-maintenance compared to other students on-campus.

Puck was rather impressed with how well Rachel handled her alcohol consumption. She easily explained that it became the habit of her hall mates to celebrate one of them getting an A on a performance exam by having a couple of glasses of champagne—the real stuff from France, not the sparkling wine produced in the United States.

One night, sans alcohol, with Rosie in attendance and banging away on the piano in the Berry family room, Finn hesitantly mentioned that some girl he works with has asked him out. He had told her no and the others all gave him a hard time, Puck ragging on him for being a "sentimental pussy." Quinn and Rachel both appeared to be genuinely happy that someone outside of their group was interested in him and disappointed that he had turned the girl down; she sounded decent enough. After much prodding, he relented and said that he'd talk to her the next time they worked a shift together and see if she'd like to grab some coffee or go bowling.

A few days later, Puck came over to clean they Berry's pool. He's sure Rachel berated her dads into hiring him the summer that Rosie was born because for the first year or so that he'd come over, they gave him the most disapproving, if lasers could shoot from our eyes you'd be gay or sterile so that it would be impossible for you to knock-up our little girl too looks. She lounged by the pool in a tasteful one-piece and asked if he'd mind rubbing some sunscreen on her back.

He smirked as he put the pool vacuum down. He sauntered over to her, his eyes traveling her body, "Sure thing. I could clean your pipes too."

She rolled her eyes, "That's disgusting, Noah." As she shifted onto stomach she said, "You know this is entirely the wrong way of going about wooing me."

"Who said anything about wooing? I'm just trying to get back into your pants," he said, kneeling beside her and then squirting the sunscreen into his hands.

She sighed and rolled back over before he could start lathering her up, "You and I both know that you're more mature and sensitive than that."

"Yeah, but I'm still me. Can't change me, Rach."

"I don't want you to change. I just want you to conduct yourself like you've grown up. And I know that you have."

"Fuck, Berry, just turn over and let me cop a feel, okay? Sometimes I need to be a douchebag and pretend to not give a damn about all that touchy-feely bullshit, okay?"

She gave him a sad wide-eyed look, pouting, before rolling back over. "Five seconds, Noah."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Leave it to you to put a time limit on how long a guy can grope you."

Rachel comes home Labor Day weekend after she graduates from Julliard, the weekend that just happens to coincide with Puck's schedule to clean to the Berry's pool. This weekend she wears a two-piece and when Puck stars to undo the ties of her top while languidly rubbing sunscreen on her back, she doesn't protest, she just pulls her hair out of his way.


End file.
